


The Descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrien Agreste Redemption, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Marinette Dupain-Cheng are cousins, Allison Argent is in France, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, F/F, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is related to the Argents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: What if Marinette is the descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent through her father side.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 26





	The Descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent

**Author's Note:**

> Gina and Gerard met each other and have Tom, making him, the half-brother of Chris and Kate Argent. Gina and her family are hunters and doesn't share the same views as Gerard on the supernatural and but instead find the supernatural creatures friendly.

(Marinette's POV)

I was researching about the Maid of Gévaudan, I'm researching about my ancestor and her part that she slay the Beast known as Sebastien Valet, for a writing project from Ms. Mendeleiev, since I transferred to her classroom now and Mama and Papa knows about it and was angry at Ms. Bustier for telling me to be a better student, after she hear Ms. Bustier telling me to be a better example for the students, and Adrien telling me to take the high road and just ignores Lila's lies, he should know that an Argent only follows the Matriarch of the family, not an outsider thinking they can tell us what to do. Last, I checked the current Matriarch of the family is my cousin Allison, only the females can be the head of the family, since Nonna give me hints about my dad's biological father's side of the family, I discover from my dad's half-brother, uncle Chris, that the Argent family are descend from the hunters Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent.


End file.
